


Sherlock's Poison Primer

by bwblack



Series: Poison [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, Poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: A working copy of Sherlock's poison primer with explanatory notes by John Watson and company.A-D posted.





	1. Sherlock's Poison Primer (a working copy)

**Author's Note:**

> written for Watson's Woes JWP #5 A Deadly Simple. It's poison. A very, very rough draft of what was first conceived for Watson's Woes 5 years ago in [Aunt Agatha vs Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876773). I enjoyed this. I'd kind of like to finish it but this is so rough.... We'll see (she says while also having an open tab "poisons that start with e"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159348231@N05/43176189942/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. A is for Arsenic

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159348231@N05/43176187902/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. B is for Botulinum Toxin

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159348231@N05/43176187862/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. C is for Cyanide

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159348231@N05/43176187762/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. D is for Domoic Acid

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159348231@N05/43176187742/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
